


I Remember You

by sweetladyygerard



Series: The World Within You [2]
Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetladyygerard/pseuds/sweetladyygerard
Summary: I figured I share some of the poems that I wrote, trying to get over losing someone that I barely knew but who knew me so well.  How to heal yourself and move on (for you and loved ones)I hope this helps someone and inspire someone to do the same because keeping everything inside will literally hurt you.





	I Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one in January of this year and it was probably the hardest thing to write. He was like a favorite family member that everyone at least have one and even though you don't see or hear from them, they're always close to you.
> 
> Enjoy!

I have found myself in this place time and time again

Where you would take me for now

Safe in your arms, chest soft as a feather

Your hands cold like early Sunday mornings

Face warm as sand, I can't let go of you

Oh how I remember you

Oh how it is incredibly impossible to forget you

 

You have found me in that place once again

Time and time again, crying out for someone

So loud and clear, I'm sure that the Gods could hear

Voice smooth as silk and velvet

Smile brighter than the moon

Oh how I still remember you

I remember you

 

You were the love that has been missing in reality

Been convinced that it was only on silver screens

I never thought I'd live this long to see

What I've been missing all along

I remember you...I remember you

 

Today I went back to our sacred place 

Where you took me into your arms before

Spinning me around and around until my tears turned into laughter

All my worries are hushed now

I will always know your sound

 

 

Oh how I remember you

Oh how incredibly impossible it is to forget you

I still remember you

Born from light and milk

I remember you

Oh how it is impossible to not love you

I still remember you...the way you were

I loved you for you are as you were the love in return

I remember you

 

You gave me so much when I asked for nothing

All you ever did was love me

I remember you the way you were

I remember you

Sweet as honey and full of life

No one can ever take your light

I remember you...oh how I remember you

The way you were...so warm...so soft

 

Safe in your arms, chest soft as a pillow

I still know your sound that puts me to sleep

I remember you...I remember you the way you were

How can I ever forget you?

I love you and I miss you...

Now that you're gone

I still remember you  
It's still incredibly hard to forget you

 

I remember you

Like today was just yesterday and yesterday is tomorrow  
And I would never miss you

Again...oh how I remember you  
The way you were...

It's awfully impossible to forget. 

I remember you.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
